The invention relates to a metal filter foil having elongated filter slits, in particular for coffee filters and centrifuge baskets.
It is already known to provide flat filter foils with elongated filter slits arranged parallel to one another. It has been found that such filter foils tend to distort or ripple when embedded in plastic parts so that the appearance of such filters is poor.